Symptom of a Broken Heart
by nrdyfresh
Summary: The room of requirement has a funny what of always knowing just what you need.


**An ode to one of my favorite couples Draco and Astoria, about the first time that they met. **

Symptom of a Broken Heart

Draco's long elegant fingers traced the rim of his glass as his cold eyes lazily scanned the room. This stupid ball was a complete waste of time. He watched as Potter stepped on Patel's feet in a pathetic excuse for a waltz. Draco had learned a long while ago in the _proper _pureblood fashion proper etiquette for such things. Potter, being the muggle-raised imbecile that he was obviously had no clue about the things Draco had been drilled on his entire life.

Pansy Parkinson was poking him rudely and giggling in the most annoying way, causing Draco to cringe. He looked at her, and her ugly, squashed face and sighed.

"Care to dance Dracey?" she said and giggled again, lifting her hand.

No. Draco thought, but kept the comment to himself. He'd rather do almost anything but that. But his father had demanded he befriend Parkinson, her family had a long and impeccable history in the wizarding world.

Without a word he took her hand and found himself being dragged on to the dance floor. When Pansy pushed herself towards him, close enough for their faces to touch, Draco none to politely shoved away from her.

"What's wrong Dracy-kins? Don't you want to dance?"her lips pouted in a sickening fashion, she probably thought was flirtatious.

"Not with you, "he muttered under his breath.

Draco, turned on his heel and left the room, he could make it up to his father and Parkinson later, for now, he couldn't stand to look at her disgusting face any longer. Stupid Potter got everything.

He stumbled down the hall without any real idea of where he was going, he just found himself trying to get away from that dance and Pansy. He stepped inside the first room he found.

It was dimly lit, with small yellow flowers arranged on the floor in no real pattern, but beautiful all the same. In the center of the circle sat a girl, staring sadly at a bouquet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She held a limp flower, from which she plucked the petals of, while softly murmuring under her breath.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he-" as she spoke the last few words the final petal fell and she threw the flower harshly, letting it fall to the floor and pulled her knees in, allowing herself to cry harder.

Draco, feeling as if he where intruding on something very private, found that it might be time to go. Carefully, he turned and made as if to walk off.

But his foot crushed a stem and-

The girl quickly turned her heads and her eyes locked on his.

Astoria Greengrass stared carefully at Draco Malfoy. For as long as she could remember she'd wanted to be alone with him. But not like this, not with her looking so dreadful, with her eyes wet and her robes soiled with the residue of powdery yellow pollen. She had been almost sure that no one, had any idea of her secret spot, this room had been hers for as long as she could remember, it always seemed to have just what she needed when she needed it. Somehow it had brought her Draco.

He looked into her soft green eyes, hers drilling into him, searching him, and making him feel extremely self conscious. Draco felt strange like he wanted to say something smart, or cunning. He wanted to look strong and...and-

"Sor-sorry," sputtered Draco. Since when does Draco Malfoy sputter, or for that matter, apologize?"I'll leave, if that's what you-"

"No," interjected Astoria, "it's fine,"

They stared at each other deeply, "thank you um...?" he let the words drift off intentionally.

Draco felt for a moment that she would leave as she looked offended by what he had said. But Draco wanted to know, he was almost sure if he saw anything like her before, he would have remembered it, right?

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass".

"Daphne's sister?," she nodded, making her dark curls bounce. Draco looked at her and felt even more awkward. He ran a hand through his white blond hair, ruining his usually impeccable part, and causing a stray lock to fall into his eyes.

Astoria's fingers itched to move it aside.

"You seem much, nicer, if you don't mind me saying," Astoria laughed, and gestured for him to sit next to her.

Draco, unable to stop himself sat down.

"You might just be the only person in my family who thinks that's a good thing, I'm a Ravenclaw you know," she waited for a reaction, usually Slytherins only talk to their own kind but Draco kept right on.

"Why were you um-" he didn't want to make her feel weak by asking about her crying and ripping those petals.

"Symptom of a broken heart I guess," something in Draco snarled, who broke her heart?

She scooted closer," This boy I fancied went to the ball with the most awful girl," Draco thought he had heard enough, he didn't want to know about this boy.

"I can't blame him, he doesn't know I'm alive,"

"Oh," said Draco stupidly.

"Who is he?"

Astoria smiled, she was so close their noses were almost touching.

She giggled and leaned in, kissing square on his mouth. In the center of the room of requirement, the ground littered with small yellow petals.

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
